battlecry_larp_markothfandomcom-20200213-history
Elves
Elves are humanoid being that originally came from the Fey Realm. They developed an affinity with Markoth once here, and many elected to stay after The Final Victory. Over generations, the elves have settled into lives and have changed over generations of breeding with mortal races and being exposed to Markoth itself. For many years after the Empire's formation, Elves were a disliked race, persecuted for the actions of their Fey bretheren. Many going so far as to disfigure themselves in an attempt to fit in better. This relaxed over time, with many years of laws, cultural changes and struggle. Biology Genetically, elven genes are the dominant type when determining the appearance of newborns. They are also known to sometimes skip a generation in very rare cases. with two human parents giving birth to an elf (one of them unwittingly carrying the elven gene). Elves typically age slower than most other mortals, with the average life expectancy around the 150-180 year mark. Appearance Elves are taller than most humans, with an average height of 180cm. They are also relatively thin in build, weighing around 50-70kg. Elven hair and eye colour changes dependant on the type of elf and the parens they had. Apart from their thin build, Elves typically have very quick growing hair, to a point. Once part the shoulders, the hair grow slows significantly. They also tend to have pale skin tone, coupled with darker patches of skin around the eyes. Racial Variants High Elf - High elves are typically the tallest and thinest of elves, typically with blue eyes, and long white/grey hair, and extremely long ears. They are also the elves most likely to persue magic. The High elven bloodline is widely considered by scholars to be the more pure link to the Fey, and thus is strongest in it's link to magic and attunement to the realms. High elves are often seen as 'Snobby' or sometimes describe themselves as 'Superior' to other elves, this drives much tension within the race itself. Field Elf - Field elves are those who traditionally worked manual labour jobs, or fought in the vanguard in Fey battles. Field elves are typically blonde or brown haired, with brown or blue eyes, and short, pointed ears. They are shorter than most other elves, but have great speed and agility in combat. They also have a slightly stockier build, and work well in armoured units. Mountain Elf - Mountain Elves are those who come from the mountainous regions of Markoth. They hold a bitter dislike for dwarves, and are characterised by a short build, similar to that of a human. Mountain elves also tend to have grey/white skin, and red/blue eyes, with medium pointed ears.Mountain elves have very little natural magical ability, but are nimble, strong and posess incredibly strong willpower under duress. Dark Elf - Dark Elves are noticable by their tone of skin, which is a dark grey/charcoal. They typically have grey/white hair, and red/white eyes. Dark elves have a natural ability to see better at night. Not total night vision, but the abiltiy to see slightly more clear in low light situations. They are also adept at going unseen, with many falling into the scouting or subterfuge line of work. Most Dark elves are also very skilled traders, due to their natural ability to read body langauge, see signals and predict actions. Wood Elf - Details to come. History Details to come. Language & Literature Detaisl to come. Names & Culture Detaisl to come. Notable Elves Playing an Elf Players must select which kind of elf they would like to portray, and then costume appropriately. Wearing at minimum, Appropriate ears, and makeup.